The Delirious Bellic
by xGreenThunderx
Summary: After Roman's death, nothing felt normal anymore for Niko. Life was horrid, and no one would ever understand pain like him. But one day, Niko is tired of people not understanding pain and family and perseverance, and he takes it out on Liberty City. For the last time. One-shot.


**A/N: Before we start this story, let me get something out the way. I am not a psychopath, lol. This story is my imagination of what happens after the Deal ending and in my opinion poor choices done through GTA IV. Niko loved Roman because he was the only family he had in Liberty City, so it is palpable he would go mad like this, I wouldn't expect something like this to happen if 'Revenge' is picked and Kate is dead, because Niko doesn't have the same connection with her as Roman. So yeah, I have some other light-hearted stories like ''The Lunatic Girlfriend'' so if you don't like violence and gore go check that one out. Who am I kidding, though? It's GTA, but sometimes people make light-hearted GTA FanFictions, so I guess this warning was necessary? I don't know, I just made this statement because I know a few people would criticize me for this, thinking I was an actual psycho. Okay- just read!**

What the hell was I doing with my life? Everything was so damn wrong, so fucking wrong. Roman was dead, and that was the only family I had in this shithole called America. I took the deal with Dimitri, probably the biggest mistake I've made. Looking back, I've made some pretty poor decisions, I killed Cherise and that caused Dwayne so much grief, then I killed Dwayne for money. I spared Ivan even though he threatened to rob my cousin, I killed Derrick even though Francis was the real crook there. Let go of Clarence, even though he threatened my life later. And… probably the most second worst choice. I let Darko Brevic go. I let him go. I was an idiot blinded by money

''This American greed takes everyone! It is like a disease! Only I am still sane!'' I recalled Mikhail Faustin's words. I laughed then, thinking he was blinded by money and greed. But out of the three of us, Dimitri, Faustin, and I. Faustin was probably the sanest. I wanted money, Dimitri was just a snake, and Faustin… Faustin wanted loyalty.

I looked around at my lavish Algonquin apartment. Roman had bought it for us, and he and Mallorie were supposed to move in here… but I fucked it all up. Mallorie moved to Vice City, wanting to get away from Bohan and all her memories here. My phone started ringing, it was Brucie. ''Yes?'' I asked grimly.

''Yo-yo! Nicky! You want to go see some hot chicks at the strip club?''

''No thanks, Brucie, beautiful women won't fix my curse. I can't go on,''

Brucie's voice got less enthusiastic. ''I know man, Roman was my friend too. But we gotta move on! I mean – like c'mon!''

''Life is worthless. I'm done,''

''NB, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it,''

I hung up the phone. I checked the time, it was 7:43 A.M. I got up from my bed and changed into a black open suit with a white shirt and a red tie underneath. I walked over to my drawers and opened it up. There were fingerless gloves, I remembered Florian giving them to me when I was in the army… times change. I never used them at all, it reminded me too much of the betrayal. I slipped on the fingerless gloves for the first time.

I went to another drawer and found the ski-mask I used to rob The Bank of Liberty. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. ''Why does my life have to be so fucked up? Fuck!'' I shouted.

''Hey, will you keep it down? I'm trying to get laid here!'' I heard a person in their apartment above me yell.

''Fuck off!'' I shouted back.

I cracked my neck and put on my ski-mask. I was tired. Tired of living life that would never get better, tired of living the 'American Dream' that was fake. Tired of Roman being gone, tired of all the good in me fucking gone. I was done. I went over to my gun case and took out my AK-47. I took out some straps and strapped it to my back. I got out a gun holster and put my Glock in there along with five bottles, I would light them for Molotov's. I took out some body armor and put it on myself.

I was ready.

I went outside the apartment and I was given some strange looks. I got inside Little Jacob's Jamaican Huntley Sport and I sped off to Middle Park. ''This is for you, Roman. These shitheads don't understand pain! Family! Perseverance! Nothing! I'll show them Roman! For you… Roman!''

Roman's voice buzzed in my head. ''Well, I believe there is still good in you, Niko Bellic! You can't go on like this!''

''Shut the fuck up!'' I yelled to myself.

''Don't do it, Niko!''

''Stop!'' I cried out.

''Why? Why?'' I heard Mallorie's voice cry.

''Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it!'' Brucie's voice rang in my head.

''Niko, they say de most dangerous animal in the kingdom is the dying one, don't do it,'' Little Jacob's Jamaican accent rang in my head.

''STOP!'' I cried out, I turned the wheel sharply into Middle Park.

''Oh my god!''

''Look out!''

Smoke was surrounding the car, and I got out. I could see a man's leg stuck underneath the tire of my car. ''Let me finish you off!'' I shot him straight in the head with my Glock 18. The blood squirted out of his head and I panted. I felt adrenaline in me again. Something I hadn't felt since I killed Dimitri.

Screams came all around me. I threw my Glock into the lake and pulled out my AK. ''I'll kill all of you!'' I cried.

The bullets sprayed, one lady fell to the floor and into the lake. She gasped for air as she couldn't pull herself up with her limp leg. I leaned over the fences surrounding the lake and shot her.

''Hey you! Stop right there!'' a police officer commanded behind me.

''Die!" I hissed, shooting him.

I started running and shooting at the same time. _Roman! I will make these people understand true pain!_

All the voices came back into my head. I had to shoot another civilian to make it stop. I panted like a dog. Bloodthirsty, I aimed at a police helicopter above my head. I shot at the two officers in the back shooting at me. I took out the bottle in my pouch and lit it on fire. I threw it up to the helicopter as it was lowering altitude. It hit the passenger and the fire spread to the pilot.

Their screams were satisfying to me. Music to my ears. The helicopter caught on fire and crashed into a few fleeing pedestrians. The screams were great; the explosion was better and flying body parts was way better.

''No one fucks with NOOSE!'' I heard someone yell from the hill above me.

''Yeah?'' I yelled back. Shooting at the NOOSE officers up the hill. Their bodies and blood came down the hill and I licked my lips in satisfaction.

''Tell my wife I love her!'' I heard a police officer insist on the grass next to me.

I walked over to him, my black fancy loafers touching the bloody grass. ''Maybe I should kill your wife too.'' I crouched down to him. I shot him in the head and his groans went silent.

''Garh!'' I cried in pain, a bullet me in the shoulder. Another one hit me too, I turned around to see I was surrounded by officers. I sprayed them all down and heard the bodies hit the concrete floor.

I could see NOOSE trucks pulling up, I didn't want to die.

Yet.

I scurried off and onto the sidewalk. I saw a vacant Intruder car and ran over to it. With the butt of my gun I hit the window and reached my hand inside to open the lock, I pulled the lock up and went inside the car. Police were swarming me now, I had no time to lose. I bent down to find the wires of the car and I hotwired it successfully.

My foot went to the pedal and I sped off, scraping the car into a few police vehicles. They were following me. Shit I wish I hadn't thrown my pistol into the lake. I knew where I was heading. I went to the bridges to see a roadblock. That didn't stop me, my car pushed through the roadblock to Alderney.

After what felt like hours of driving I made it to the hospital. I pulled up and practically jumped inside. ''Who wants to fucking die?'' I challenged.

There were screams as I started spraying down the patients. Some of them tried to run but it was futile. I killed them all. My suit was covered in blood and the police had formed a circle around the hospital. I went behind a wall and started firing blindly. ''Argh! Motherfuckers! This is for Roman! FOR ROMAN!'' I exploded.

''He's a fucking dead man!''

''Your American Dream! IT'S A LIE! MOTHERFUCKERS!'' I yelled. I let everything out. Everything out that I didn't want out of myself. I tried to contain myself when Roman died, but I couldn't. As I was shooting I remembered myself being so cynical. I was walking alone in the rain in the wrong part of town and the next second later five dead people were around me. Life was meaningless without Roman.

A nurse was hiding behind a desk, but I spotted her. I ran over to the desk and jumped over it, I grabbed her and aimed my gun towards her head, I want towards the entrance and exit of the hospital. ''Go near me! She's dead! Fucking dead!''

''He's got a hostage!'' a police yelled.

''Do not! I repeat shoot!''

I was glad I had picked a lady that was relatively the same height as me, if she was shorter they would have shot me by now. I backed away from the entrance to a wall behind cover. ''Let go of me! You freaking psycho!'' she screamed.

She tried to kick me, but I shot her in the foot, she cried in agony. I pulled out my remaining Molotovs and lighted them. I threw them towards the entrance and I pushed the lady near the fire. I ran to the nursing rooms, and then to the medical ward where I took out Anthony and I threw some Molotovs covering the entrance to go inside the nursing rooms.

I started panting and I rested my gun beside the bed where Anthony was before I flatlined him. I ripped of my ski-mask and took off my bloody suit jacket and red tie. I untucked my white shirt and rolled up the sleeves. I was tired. No way was I getting out of this. I had the most police attention I've ever had.

I could hear the police not wanting to enter, as the fire was still there and I guess they thought I still had the hostage. They probably were waiting for Sheriff's orders. I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

''Was this worth it? Could I have gone on without Roman?'' I asked myself.

I don't fucking know. Because I would never experience life again. I pulled out my Wiz Wireless phone with my horrid service connection and called Little Jacob.

''Niko, man! Don't tell me you the rasta in de news!''

''Goodbye, Jacob, you were a great friend. I'll miss you. Bye.'' I hung up the phone.

Next was Brucie. ''Why'd you fucking do it, Niko? Why?'' I could hear him sobbing. Something I had never heard Brucie do.

''I'm sorry, Brucie. Continue on without me. You were good to me. Bye,''

I scrolled down my contacts to see Packie. Suddenly my anger raised when I remembered Patrick McReary. He had gotten me involved with Ray Boccino, who was involved with Pegorino. If I had never met him I would have never been involved with the five families! Then I remembered Mallorie, she introduced me to all those South Bohan gangsters, including Packie, and this whole thing wasn't her fault. So maybe I shouldn't blame Packie.

I still didn't want to call though, so I went to my final contact. Mallorie.

But she didn't answer.

Understandable, why would she want to be remember me? I caused Roman's death.

I heard boots and footsteps coming towards me. It was over. I knew it.

''I hurt everyone… I don't deserve anyone…'' I softly whispered to myself.

I raised the AK-47 to my head and I put my finger around the trigger. This thing wasn't worth it. I slowly pushed the trigger and th-


End file.
